


So take your aim, got to hold on tight

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [15]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freddie being a vixen, Just a silly little thing, M/M, Movie references!, Multi, My shortest one yet!, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: John knew it. He groans while Brian just looks generally done with everything. Roger, on the other hand, has gone pale in trepidation. “Oh no… Not that. Please, anything but that one!”----Or; Freddie's a natural, Roger is bitchy, Brian is cuddly and John sucks (at bowling)





	So take your aim, got to hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> Evening lovelies <3
> 
> To celebrate our coming out of the angst swamp, here is a tiny all fluff. It's very silly, and not much. But I hope you'll enjoy it still! Next up will be some tasty porn - How we've waited!
> 
> Title is from Deaky's song Misfire. I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Edit: Oh god silly me. Now I forgot to write when this takes place. It's roughly a month after We'll keep smiling, so in the middle of autumn 1974 :)

The bowling pins all come down with a crash as Freddie gets his third strike in a row. John stares, reluctantly in awe, as his boyfriend does an impromptu victory dance, maybe shaking his ass a bit more than what’s decent in this kind of establishment.

“I can’t believe this!” Roger wails, sitting next to John with his face in his hands. “What bloody are you?”

The smugness is practically dripping from Freddie when he joins them on John’s other side. “Just beginner’s luck my dear! Or you know, beautiful natural talent.”

“Piss off. There’s no way you haven’t done this before, I’m calling bullshit.”

Freddie shrugs. “It’s true.You’re just bitchy because you don’t have as many strikes as me.”

“I’ll show you fucking…” 

“Rog,” Brian cuts in, pulling the fuming blonde back down on his seat. “Relax, it’s just a game, alright?” He gives Roger a warning look, before getting to his feet for his turn.

They all watch Brian roll the ball in silence. He hits five of the pins, and swears silently. Roger looks relieved though, because Brian’s almost caught up to his points. 

He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. “Who’s stupid idea was it to do this anyway…”

“Yours.” John dryly supplies, clapping half-heartedly when Brian manages to knock over three more pins.

“Oh.” Roger frowns and Freddie laughs loudly. “Well I didn’t know Fred was going to be a fucking pro at it…”

John just shakes his head and slaps Roger’s thigh lightly. “At least you’re in second place babe, if someone should be upset it’s me.”

Brian returns and plomps down in John’s seat when he gets up. Freddie kindly pets Brian’s arm and the guitarist groans. “This is bollocks.”

Freddie starts arguing that it isn’t but John’s not really paying attention, focused on grabbing his ball and aiming for the bloody pins at the end of the line. He crouches slightly, awkwardly, and hears the others snicker from behind.

“Looking good darling!” Freddie woops and Roger wolf whistles.

John gives them the finger from over his shoulders and lets go off the ball. As in most of his turns, it swerves too much to the left and goes down the gutter before reaching the pins. The snickers increase from behind and John’s never wanted to spank his awful boyfriends more. Instead he takes a deep breath, grabs another ball and aims again. 

This time he takes down two pins. He’s so far behind the others it’s pathetic. Still, he really doesn’t give a damn.

Turning around and seeing his three boyfriends sitting together on the bench and grinning at him, are worth more points to John than if he’d gotten straight strikes since they’d started. 

Freddie glows with happiness and excitement, smile bright and teasing as John walks back to them. Brian tries to look sympathetic but mostly manages to look amused. He looks healthy and well rested, the chronic dark circles beneath his eyes finally gone. Roger half sprawls over Brian’s side, relaxed and content, if still a bit annoyed with Freddie’s winning streak. He gets up to meet John and gives him a quick, sneaky kiss on the lips and a wink before grabbing his own ball.

John stays standing, watching Roger triumphantly get another strike. 

“YES!”

Brian claps and Freddie hollers while John just snorts at their enthusiasm. Roger practically struts back to them, beaming.

“I’m coming for you Fred, just you wait!” He announces, stopping right in front of Freddie and looking down at him challengingly. 

Freddie leans forward and puts both hands on Roger’s hips, smile turning naughty. “Oh I’d love to see you _come_ for me Blondie.”

Roger’s eyes go dark and he swallows, fingers curling over Freddie’s on top of his hips. “Don’t distract me you bastard.” He mutters, before stepping away. “I’m gonna get another beer, anyone else?”

“Y..yes,” Brian clears his throat, a bit flushed. “Yeah, I’ll have one.”

“I’m fine,” Freddie smirks. “Don’t want to lose my focus.”

Roger rolls his eyes. “Dick. Deaky?”

“Yes please,” John agrees, sinking down next to Brian and throwing an arm over his shoulders. “It’s not like I can get any worse.”

Roger unsuccessfully tries to hide his snicker, and doesn’t have the decency to look even remotely remorseful when John glares at him. “Right. True.” He grins and starts heading towards the bar. “I’ll be right back!”

“Bitch.” John says, with feeling, and Brian laughs, leaning into John’s side.

Freddie, who’s gotten up for his turn, turns and pouts at them. “Hey, pay attention. I want you to take note of how good I am with this ball.” He slowly strokes the glittery, pink ball, before lewdly thrusting his fingers into the holes. “I’m _really_ good with balls.” He cackles before doing a graceful spin and throwing the ball into the lane.

Brian shakes his head tiredly as the thing hits the pins, taking down all but one. At least Freddie doesn’t get another strike. 

“Honestly,” John says quietly to Brian, smiling. “It’s good to see him being playful and suggestive again, even if he is a ridiculous pain in the ass.”

Brian nods, chuckles softly. “Agreed.” 

Loud laughter from the bar makes them look up and back to where Roger is ordering them another round. The girl serving him is blushing and laughs heartily at something he just said.

“And,” Brian adds wryly, “I never thought I’d say this, but it’s good to see Roger flirting again, too.”

John nods. “It is. It’s a good night.” A final crash signals that Freddie’s just managed to knock down his last pin. “But they’re both a pain.”

Freddie checks out the points and is even more smug when Roger joins them again, handing out beers. “So…. Roggie. You’ll have to get consecutive strikes to even have a chance at beating me. Think you can do it?”

Roger scoffs. “Of course I can. No sweat.”

“Mm,” Freddie’s eyes glitters menacingly and John has a bad feeling about this. “I like your spirit. How about, the winner gets to choose tonight’s movie?”

John really has a bad feeling about this, and Brian’s also looking a bit worried, but Roger, too proud and naive, just shrugs and smirks. “Sure. Get ready to watch Dirty Harry for the tenth time.”

“Fine.” Freddie’s smile is so wide it must hurt and John now has a very bad feeling about this. “But, if _I_ win, then it’ll be a musical. And not just _any_ musical. Darlings, we’re watching Sound of music tonight if Blondie can’t catch up.”

John knew it. He groans while Brian just looks generally done with everything. Roger, on the other hand, has gone pale in trepidation. “Oh no… Not that. Please, anything but that one!”

Brian goes to take his turn. John is left nursing his beer, flanked on one side by a whining Roger and on the other by a maniacally laughing Freddie.

In the end, Freddie wins. Of course. Roger gets so stressed out about the oncoming musical that he doesn’t manage to get even one more strike.

When they get back home, John spends the night cuddling in front of the telly with a half asleep Brian. Freddie sings his heart out, passionately engaged in the story and music of the movie. And Roger gets piss drunk and mopes on the floor for three hours. 

All in all, it’s a very successful night.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I really enjoy Sound of music ^^ But it is very long. And from what I've understood, Roger doesn't like musicals. 
> 
> Next up will be alternative 1 (if any of you still remember, I posted a question after Feverishly hot and angry blonde, of what smut story I should write first. I decided to do alt 1 after the angst batch. It will basically be Deaky and Rog domming Fred and Bri).
> 
> Like so many others, I've noticed that the amount of us Queen nerds are decreasing. Not weird at all, since the hype kicked up by the movie is starting to slow down. Still, I don't even really care? Because there are still so many of you out there and you're all lovely and so supportive. You mean so much to me, you're always so supportive and engaged. I get so many great comments and you're so intelligent and caring. You genuinely seem to care about my silly start and end notes, which blows my mind. I really feel so excited every time I post something, because I know I'll see you again. And this is short af and probably won't get as much attention as my other things, but that's really really fine. I'm just so happy you're still with me, so many of you, after 15 stories. So, THANK YOU. A thousand times. For being the best readers I've ever had.
> 
> I'm feeling a bit under the weather... Got caught in a storm, worked for ten hours and had an almost fight with a douche named Roger at work... So I'm going to bed! Take care precious people <3


End file.
